Don't Say You Love Me
by LandraWolf
Summary: What if Riley moved to London for her Mom's Job? 5 years later, Maya is in college, studying art and trying to keep out of trouble. But what happens when Josh shows up at her dorm one day? Will her old feelings trigger back? Will she once again play the long game? While trying to figure out that, Maya also starts to fall for someone else...Lucas. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this is a new fandom for me, but here I am...Girl Meets World is such a GREAT show and it has made an impact on my life. This show has made me more confident in myself and stuff.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this**! **! Please review!**

 **Prologue**

Topanga smiled sadly at her family siting down in her shop. They all looked at her anxiously. Riley held onto Maya, trying to hold in the tears rimming in her eyes.

"I've made my choice," Topanga said. "We have a beautiful world here in New York with the best of friends and the best places. London is also a fantastic place with new places to explore. Our world here, though, is amazing. It's something I know you kids would never leave. But this is about me. This is my choice."

Riled squeezed Maya tighter and Maya squeezed her back.

"What I chose is what's best for us," Topanga explained. "I just hope you understand that."

"Does that mean...?" Auggie began.

Topanga nodded slowly.

"Yes, Auggie. We're moving to London."

Riley felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe. Maya was the one to cry first. She let out a loud wail that the Matthews had never heard come from her mouth before. Riley let her tears spill and she cried along with Maya. The two held each other, sobbing into the other's shoulder.

Cory set Auggie in his lap and put his arm around Topanga. He gave her a sad, encouraging smile, but Topanga replied with a face full of regret.

"You chose what's best for us," Cory said. Topanga nodded, wiping a few tears away.

"I know. At least I hope I did."

After a few more moments of crying, Maya pulled away from Riley and stood up. Clearly, she was upset.

"Why do you have to go?" Maya snapped. "You really think that this is best for Riley? What about ME?! Who will I be with? Who will I talk to about my problems? Who will be here for me? Who will be there for Riley?"

"Maya," Cory began. "Sometimes things happen for a reason. A good reason, maybe. It may seem horrible at first..."

"I'm not in the mood for one of your lessons, Matthews!" Maya shouted. "I need my specific answers. WHY is this best for you? Is it about the money? Riley will be separated from the best friends she's ever known! And she can never replace us!...right, Riley?"

Riley heard the doubt in Maya's voice and stood up by her side, linking arms with her.

"No one can ever replace you guys, Maya. Especially you."

Maya began crying again. "I don't know what I'll do without you. I'll be lost and lonely. We'll be separated for real, with thousands of miles of distance between us."

"Maya," Topanga said. "Riley had had the best life with you. You two have had so many adventures. But don't you think it's fair that Riley starts having new ones?"

"Without me?" Maya squeaked. Riley hugged her close.

"You'll always be with me, Maya. Maybe not physically, but spiritually."

"Typical cliche Riley," Maya mumbled, managing a light smile. "I love you, Riley Matthews."

"I love you too, Maya Hart."

"It's Hunter now. Maya Hunter."

Riley smiled widely. "I love it."

The two girls sat back down in their seats and turned to each other.

"Maya, promise me this?" Riley asked.

"Okay."

"Time and distance have no power over us. You and I are together for as long as we live."

Maya looked at Riley. "Thunder," she said, holding up her ring.

"Lightening," Riley replied, holding up hers and grabbing Maya's hand.

"Done."

The two best friends smiled at each other.

##########################

Maya climbed in though the bay window to find Riley packing. Her room was full of packed boxes. Most of the decorations from the bay window were packed away. The sight made Maya's heart stop.

It had been a few weeks since Topanga's decision and she told her boss she would move as soon as possible. Most of their house was full with boxes. They only had about a week left of packing before they were finished. Then they could move onto goodbyes...

"It looks like a busy day in Riley Town with lots of renovations," Maya announced in her air-microphone. Riley turned around from her latest box she was packing and grinned widely.

"Look, Riley Town residents! We have a guest! Let's welcome her warmly.

Maya rolled her eyes. "You're too cute."

"I know!" Riley jumped up to her feet and hugged Maya tightly. "Bay window?"

"Well, what's left of it," Maya replied. She and Riley sat down together with their knees touching. Riley took Maya's hand and breathed deeply. Maya squeezed her hand and let Riley rest her head on her shoulder.

"I'm so scared, Maya."

"I know. Me too."

"I don't know how to live life without you," Riley said. "I'll be a stranger in London. What if no one likes me? Or worse! What if I'll start talking in a British accent?"

Maya chuckled. "That'd be pretty scary. But you'd sound good with one. Go ahead, try to speak in a British accent."

" 'ello, Maya. The name's Riley. I love..."

"Stop." Maya cringed. "You might need a little more work with that."

"I'm hopeless," Riley whined. "I won't belong in London."

"Well, you belong in Riley Town," Maya Said. "Riley, don't forget to pack Riley Town with you. That's the most important thing for you to pack. It's what makes you YOU. And if nobody likes you for who you are, well then they don't know what they're missing."

Riley laid her head back down on Maya. "Thanks, Maya."

They say in silence, having their moment. Everything was quiet. The street, the apartment, the buildings across from theirs. It was as if time just stopped for the two of them. Riley felt a tear trickle down her face. She didn't bother to wipe it. She didn't bother to wipe the ones that fell after that. Soon she was crying a little harder, but still silently. Maya squeezed her hand.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?" Riley sniffled.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya wondered.

"I was just thinking...what if there's no bay window in London?"

Maya felt tears roll down her own face and she ran her fingers through Riley's hair, soothing her.

"Somethings we just have to learn to let go of," Maya explained. "...like each other."

Riley sat up quickly and looked into Maya's eyes.

"But not forever, right? We promised each other we'd always be friends and stay together. Isn't that right?"

"Of course," Maya said. "But...sometimes reality has a different plan and tries to push us away from each other."

"As if that's not happening right now," Riley mumbled.

"What I'm saying is, Riley...we have to let go of each other a little bit. It'll only make things harder if we try holding on as hard as we can. Because you and I both know life won't make it or let it be easy."

"But...what if we forget our promise while letting go? What if I lose you?"

"You'll never lose me," Maya promised. Riley hugged her best friend tightly, not ready to let her go.

##########################

"I'm so glad you could make it," Topanga said, answering the door to some more guests. It was a Friday evening and the Matthews were having a "Goodbye Party." The next day, Saturday afternoon, they would fly off to London and leave New York and their friends behind. Most of their belongings were shipped over to London earlier in the week.

"What are we going to do without you, Riley?" Farkle asked, sitting down on Riley's bed with the other friends. "Your moving doesn't just affect you. It affects all of us."

Riley looked at her friends' faces. Smackle, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, Maya...oh Maya.

"Yeah, Riley," Lucas spoke. "How are you going to cope without us? How are we going to cope without you?"

"I don't know." Riley dropped her arms by her side. "I don't know how to do anything without you guys."

Smackle stood up and walked over to Riley (who was standing before her friends that were on her bed) and opened up her arms. Riley fell right into the hug. She held onto Smackle for a while, but eventually pulled away.

"Thanks, Smackle. I'm going to miss your hugs."

She nodded, sitting back down by Farkle.

"We're really going to miss you, Riley," Zay said.

"I'm going to miss you guys beyond my imagination," Riley sighed. "Lucas? Willa I ever see you become a veterinarian?"

Lucas looked down at his hands before looking up to meet Riley's eyes. "I don't know, Riley. But what I do know is that this won't be the last we see of each other."

"Huckleberry's right," Maya said quietly. "We'll all see each other again."

"We will?" Riley asked, sitting on her empty bay window. The others got up and squeezed in beside her.

"Sure we will," Zay said. "Maybe when we're in college or something, but I'm sure we'll all see each other again."

"Farkle?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"Do you believe this?"

"I do. We'll probably come and visit you in the summer or you could come visit us. When we all read college, you might apply for a college here in New York. You might enter the same one Maya might."

Maya give a half smile.

"We'll definitely see each other again," Farkle said. "But that doesn't make seeing you go any less painful."

"You guys can never be replaced. You're the best friends anyone could ever dream of having," Riley said.

"And you can never be replaced," Lucas reassured. "There's only one Riley in this world like you and you're so unique and kind and goofy and optimistic. I really going to miss having that Riley around."

"We all are," Zay replied.

"I love you guys so much," Riley said.

"We love you too, Riley," Maya responded. The whole group got into a group hug and then sat there on the bay window, quietly.

"Maybe we should go talk to the others," Farkle said. "Your relatives will probably want to see you."

"You're right," said Riley. "Let's go."

"I'll always be with you, Ava. Right here." Auggie touched her heart with his hand.

"Who will I boss around now? Who will do whatever I want them to do?" Ava's lip trembled.

"There's always Dewi," Auggie suggested.

"But no one is as good as you."

Josh Matthews smiled as he watched this little scene. It was sad, but sweet to see Auggie and Ava say their goodbye.

"I remember when someone else was like that," Cory said. Josh looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Stop," he said.

"Little Josh and Emily, sitting in a tree," Cory winked.

Josh pointed at Cory. "My brother!"

"My brother!"

After a few moments of watching the kids, Cory asked, "How is college treating you?"

"Oh, boy, it's tough," Josh said. "But I'm enjoying it all the same."

"Well, you keep your studies up when I'm gone, you hear me?"

"I'm really gonna miss you, Cory."

"I'll miss you too, Josh."

After Riley said goodbye to other friends and relatives like her grandparents, Shawn and Katy, her uncle Eric, and others, she made her way back to her friends who were sitting on the living room bay window.

"Riley." Maya's eyes were wide like the grin on her face. "It's your uncle Boing."

"Oh, I almost forgot to talk to him," Riley replied. "Come on!"

Josh was sitting on the couch, still watching Auggie and Ava from a distance, when Riley and Maya walked up.

"Hey, Riley," Josh smiled. "Maya."

Maya half-smiled and nodded in greeting towards Josh.

"Continuing to play the long game?" He asked.

"Yep." Maya looked smug. "I don't stop playing games until I win them."

"My, you're competitive," Josh said.

"I am."

"So, uncle Josh..." Riley spoke. "I guess this is goodbye?"

PfJosh stood up. "Not for forever. We'll have visits. Plenty of them, I'm sure."

"That's nice to hear," Riley replied. Josh wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You be safe, okay? And be yourself. Don't let the world change you. YOU change the WORLD."

"Wow, that's...powerful, uncle Josh." Riley squeezed Josh tighter. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Riley and Josh pulled away from their hug and smiled at each other. Riley looked over and saw her dad and Shawn in deep conversation in a coroner. It made Riley sad to think that Cory and Shawn were being separated for real after all of these years.

"Riley?"

She turned around to see Lucas.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi." Lucas shook his head. "Um...can we talk?"

"Sure," Riley nodded. "Where?"

Lucas took Riley's hand and led her out of the apartment. They walked down the hall, still hand in hand, and up to the roof. Lucas escorted Riley into the bench on the roof and sat beside her. They sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Riley looked up at the stars.

"I don't want this night to end and leave tomorrow," Riley whispered.

"I feel you," Lucas said. "Look, Riley. Like we said before, you will always be my first girlfriend. You're very special to me and I love you a

whole lot."

Lucas swallowed. "But I don't think a long distance relationship will work. It's not because i don't like you or anything, because that's not the truth. It's just that-"

"Lucas." Riley grabbed his hand. "I know. I understand. It's for the best."

Lucas nodded. "I love you, Riley Matthews. Know that I'd do anything for you."

"As I would you."

Lucas laced his fingers with Riley, strengthening their hand hold.

"Lucas, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you look after Maya for me?" She asked. "She's my best friend and she's really going to need me. I know she'll be lost and hurt and I can't be there for her physically. Please watch out for her."

"Of course."

"Good."

Riley gazed at the dark sky again. It was specked with a few bright stars.

"We should head back down," Riley sighed, standing up.

"Wait." Lucas stood up and grabbed hold of her wrist. She faced him.

"I don't want you to leave without this one last...gift. A remembrance of you and me."

"What is it?"

Lucas, smoothly, slid a piece of Riley's hair behind her ear before putting his hand on the side of her face, caressing it. When he put his other hand on the other side of her face, Riley's heart pounded. She looked deep into Lucas's blue eyes. Riley closed her eyes the moment before his lips touched hers. It was a magical moment. It was beautiful and sweet; much bigger and longer than their first kiss.

Their lips pulled apart, but their faces were still inches apart from each other. Riley opened her eyes and looked back st Lucas with so much longing.

"Lucas..." She whispered. Riley put her arms around Lucas's neck and Lucas put on hand on her waist, still keeping the other hand on her face. He pulled her back into another kiss, this one a little deeper. Their mouth opened and closed in a small rhythm, making Riley's heart beat faster and faster. This kids was more powerful than the other one they just had. Riley felt so secure during the kiss with Lucas caressing her face.

Soon they pulled away for air and looked deep into each other's eyes. Riley grinned at Lucas with her dancing eyes.

"You know those moments that you never forget?" Lucas asked. "This is one of those moments."

#######%#%#############

Riley looked down at her room. It was completely empty, except for her bed which Shawn would have all of their furniture shipped over to them later.

In one hour, Riley would leave to the airport to go to London and leave behind the only life she'd known.

Riley sighed and sat down on her bay window. Not a minute later, Maya crawled through the window. She sat down by Riley and took her hand. Riley bit her lip to keep from crying, but that didn't last long.

"Oh, Maya!" She sobbed, hugging her best friend. Maya hugged her back, crying as hard as Riley. "I'm not ready to leave you. Not now, not ever!"

Maya ran her fingers through Riley's hair. "And I'm not ready to see you leave."

"We'll always be together spiritually, but not physically. It's not enough!"

"Don't leave me, Riley!"

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't. But this is my mom's choice."

The girls broke away from the hug, but still held hands. Both of them felt so sick at the thought of leaving each other.

"Maya, can you promise me something?"

"Okay."

"Can we try to FaceTime each other every night? I can't go a day without seeing your face."

"That's a great idea. Of course."

The best friends spent the rest of their last hour together talking about their future, guys, typical teenage girl talk, until they heard their door open. Topanga and Cory were there with sad smiles.

"I'm so sorry girls, but we're going to have to leave. We'll give you 5 more minutes," Cory said.

"Only five more?" Maya got up and hugged Riley's parents. "I'm going to miss you guys. and I'm going to miss your lessons, Matthews."

"Don't worry, I'll still send you assignments," Cory jokes. Topanga and Cory pulled away from the hug.

"Goodbye Maya. We love you."

And then the door was shut. Maya turned to face Riley, but she was already up and on her feet, scooping her into s hug.

"Please don't go. Please don't go," Maya sobbed over and over. The two girls rocked from side to side, supporting each other. Maya's years stained Riley's shirt, by Riley also cried into Maya, soaking her shirt too.

"I love you, Maya. Don't forget me."

"Forget you? How could I?"

The girl continued to cry, but lightened it. They sat back down on the bay window. Riley stormed the smooth wood of the window. This was the last time she would ever sit here again. She was glad she and Maya would share this last bay window moment together.

"Don forget to face time," Riley said.

"I won't," Maya daid. "Don't forget to change the world. Make London love you."

"Thanks. I will."

Maya and Riley looked at the time. Their 5 minutes were up. Riley sighed sadly. Maya pulled her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you, Riley."

After their last moment together, Maya knew she had to go.

She pulled away from the embrace and kissed Riley's cheek.

"Goodbye, Peaches."

Maya smiled at Riley. "Goodbye, Riley."

As the last tear slid down Maya's face, like the first day she entered Riley's life by crawling through her window, she exited Riley's life by crawling back out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is chapter one. It's nothing too big, just a starter off,** **but you won't want to miss it! :)**

 **Please review! I live off of reviews! That's what gives me the energy to write MORE. Reviews. (I LOVE guest reviews too!)**

 **read, enjoy, & review!**

1.

"Bri, I'm back!" Maya called aloud. She set her keys on the counter and looked around the small living room. The TV was on but Bri, her roommate, wasn't there. "Oh well," Maya spoke to herself. "Probably talking to her boyfriend on the phone in her room or something."

Which reminded her, Maya needed to FaceTime Riley Matthews soon. She put her bags of groceries on the counter,

labeled her own products with her name in sharpie, and then put her groceries away. Maya saw that there were some dishes in the sink. She sighed. Bri is such a mess. Maya quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and then ran it.

She was just about to sit down on her living room couch when the doorbell rang. Maya nearly yelled out in irritation, but held her tongue. She walked to the door and answered it.

She saw the smiling face of a cowboy.

"Huckleberry," Maya greeted. She wrapped him in her arms into a hug. He was tall, so she had to stand on her tippy toes. "How are you?"

Lucas rubbed Maya's back in rotating circle movements. "I'm great, Maya."

"Good!" Maya said, stepping away from Lucas. "Come in."

Lucas walked in and looked at Maya as she gestured for him to sit down. He sat on a high stool near the counter and smiled at Maya. She was beautiful and Lucas had grown to really care for her...but in a brotherly way. He kept Riley's wish and had looked after Maya for all of these years, still checking up on her once or twice a month. Even though they both went to New York University, they hardly saw each other and were both super busy. It was their sophomore year in college and things were getting hectic.

"So what's new?" Maya asked as she handed Lucas a full glass of Coke.

"The usual." Lucas shrugged. "I didn't know that studying to become a veterinarian could be so hard."

Maya half-smirked. "Is there something that Ranger Rick can't handle?"

"No, of course not," Lucas snorted. "I can handle anything."

"Well then, would you care to explain what happened while riding Judy the Sheep?" Maya smirked.

"You guys can never let that go, can you?" He wondered, half annoyed and half amused.

"Nope!" Maya said in Lucas's face with her 'p' popping loudly. Lucas looked into Maya's amused eyes. She looked into his smiling ones. Maya instinctively got closer to Lucas. Their faces were just inches apart now. Maya opened her mouth and suddenly let out a loud, "HUR-HAR!"

Lucas jumped back and left Maya laughing her head off. She had to grab the counter to keep herself standing. Lucas smirked at her, irritated.

"I should have expected that," he chuckled. "Typical Maya. You've never changed, and that's what I like about you."

"Oh?" Maya said. "And what else do you like about me?"

"Don't you dare try to make me awkward, Maya Hunter. I know you. It just won't work," Lucas said.

"I don't have to try. You just make things awkward yourself, Huckleberry," Maya teased. Lucas jumped to his feet.

"You!"

"Uh-oh."

Maya let out a playful scream and ran to the living room while Lucas chased her. She sat on the couch and was about to spin around and run again, but Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Maya let out another scream.

"Lucas, no! No!" She cried. But it was too late. Lucas had already begun to tickle her. Maya screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Who wouldn't thought that Maya Hunter was ticklish!" he exclaimed, tickling her neck. Maya let out a gurgled laugh-cry

and the rolled down onto the floor. Lucas rolled down with her, but he wasn't quick enough. Maya got to her knees and began to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucas shot out his hand and grabbed her ankle. He used his horse strength and pulled Maya back to him.

"Please stop, Lucas!" Maya cried again. Lucas got on top of Maya, kneeling over her. He was practically sitting on her, pinning her down. Maya screamed loudly as the tickling became more aggressive.

"Can you please keep it down?" Bri asked, walking into the living room. "I'm trying to-oh my!"

Bri froze and looked and Lucas and Maya. Lucas looked at their position and realized what it looked like. He quickly got off of Maya and sat a few feet back from her.

"I swear it's not what it looks like," Lucas said. Maya sat up and looked at the shocked Bri.

"We got into a tickle fight,"

Maya explained.

"I won," Lucas said smugly.

"Oh, okay," Bri sighed. "I was so confused."

Truth was, Bri had a small crush on Lucas. She had been only dating her boyfriend for 2 weeks and was planning on breaking up with him. She didn't really like him and it wasn't fair for him to date her while she had feelings for someone else.

"How are you, Lucas?" Bri asked.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm okay. I just broke off another relationship," she replied.

"That's the third one this year," Lucas commented.

"I'm just waiting for the right guy to come around."

Bri was pretty. She was pale with lightly freckled cheeks and a freckled nose. She had rich, dark brown hair and really pretty bright blue-gray eyes. The shape of her eyes were also really pretty and she wore light makeup to make them stand out more. Her cheeks were a natural light rosy color and her lips with pretty and pink.

Bri sat on the couch and sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever find anybody."

"I'm sure you will. The right guy is out there, waiting for you.

Maybe he's someone you know or that you used to know and he's to blind to see that you are his girl."

"Yeah, well, I don't know. The guy I like...I guess he kind of knows me. He knows that I exist."

"Well then, get his attention!"

"It's not as easy as you think." Bri looked at the carpeted floor. "I've tried. He just doesn't see what I feel. He doesn't see how much I care for him."

"Make him see it," Lucas urged. "I'm sure he'd see it through the little things you do. Offer to do more things for him. Maybe buy him lunch or something. The little things makes someone notice you."

"Thanks Lucas. You're a good guy," Bri smiled sweetly.

"And you've got a sweet spirit. Don't let any guy bring that down."

"Yeah, seriously. Don't," Maya barged in the conversation. "I know to many guys who bring me down to the ground...by tickling me."

Maya punched Lucas in the arm. "Ow!" Lucas groaned, having the urge to playfully punch her back.

Bri chuckled at this. "You two seem to have so much fun together."

Lucas threw his arm around Maya. "Well, she's my best friend." Maya gave him a look. "Well, one of them."

"Speaking of best friends, it's about time to FaceTime Riley. Do you want to join us, Bri?"

"No thanks," she said. "I have to call my ex back and explain to him why we need to breakup."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks." Bri gave an anxious chuckle before walking off to her room.

"I feel bad for Bri," Lucas said.

"Why?"

"Because. She can't find the perfect guy or the perfect guy can't find her."

"She'll find her soulmate soon. But now is the time to call Riley."

"Right."

Maya grabbed her phone and face timed Riley. The phone rang for a few moments until Riley picked up.

Maya screamed happily when she saw Riley's face. Lucas jumped a little at the scream, but he was happy to see the two girls happy.

"Hi, Peaches!" Riley squealed.

"Riles!" Maya shouted, the biggest grin on her face. The day before, Riley was too busy to pick up Maya's call, so it had been a day since seeing each other's faces. They could hardly go a day without seeing each other.

"How are you? And is that...LUCAS?!"

Lucas laughed and waved at Riley. "Hi Riley!"

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever! The last time you face timed me with Maya was like, 4 months ago! How are you?"

"I'm doing great Riley, especially now that I've seen your face."

Riley blushed. "Aw, still such a sweet cowboy."

"Well..." Maya disagreed. "I beg to differ. You should've seen what he did to me before we called you!"

"Lucas! What did you do?" Riley shouted, putting on an angry face.

"No, it's not bad," Maya laughed. "He just pinned me down and...tickled me."

"Lucas! You should know better than to tickle Maya Hunter!"

Lucas busted out laughing. "You should have heard her hollering for help!"

"If I could hear her from here in London, I'd break down her door and tackle you and tickle you back!"

"That's my best friend," Maya said to Lucas.

"Yep. You better watch out, Lucas," Riley said. "I've always got Maya's back."

"Okay, okay!" Lucas threw his hands up, defenseless. "You got me!"

The girls laughed.

The three friends talked for a while about school and stuff. Riley said that she planned to visit in the summer, only a few months away.

Eventually, Riley had to go. She said goodbye to her friends and then hung up.

Lucas stayed for dinner-which Bri made-and had a fun time with Maya and Bri. But he too had to go.

"Goodbye, Bri." Lucas pulled Bri into a hug. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you."

Bri walked off into her room again to catch up on some work.

"You should visit more often. I miss you," Maya said.

"I'll try. Life just gets...busy."

"I know."

Maya hugged Lucas tightly. "Goodbye, Huckleberry. Have a good night."

"Thanks. You too, Maya."

As Maya opened the door for Lucas, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for having me over," he smiled.

"A-any time," Maya replied, completely caught off guard. She waved as Lucas walked out of her apartment with only one thought on her mind. _Does Lucas_ like _me?_

 **Why DID Lucas kiss her? Wanna find out? Well then, stick around!**

 **Like I said earlier, before you close out this page, leave a friendly review! It can be advice, criticism (nice helpful kind please. Not rude kind.) or just telling me how you like the story so far! Encouragement helps me and knowing that you love the story makes me want to write more for y'all!**

 **have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy this one, so please review!**

 **2.**

"Maya, you're not paying attention."

Maya blinked a few times and realized she had been zoning out once again. She looked at her nearly blank canvas. She had no idea what to paint.

"Maya Hunter?"

Maya looked up at her professor. "I'm sorry, Professor Lakes. I'm just really tired today."

But that was far from the truth. She really was thinking about Lucas and still wondering why he gave her a more-than-friendly kiss on the cheek the night before. Her cheek tingled just thinking about his lips against her skin.

"Well, now's not the time to nap."

"Yes sir." Maya picked up her defined paint brush and dipped it in black paint. She looked around the room for a inspiration and rested her eyes upon two people flirting. The girl grabbed a paint brush and painted a green mustache on the guy. He quickly swooped in and kissed her lips, the green paint below his nose staining her upper lip green. The two giggled and continued to paint when Professor Lakes gave them the stink eye.

There we go, Maya told herself. That's what I'll paint.

##########%#########

Maya stopped by at a little cafe on her way home after her art class. It was around 11:40 and her next class was at 3:25. She had time to go home and take a rest.

"Hello, and welcome to Barlow's Cafe," the cashier greeted when Maya walked up to the front counter.

"Hi. I'd like to get a small mocha and today's special."

"The Italian sub and a small mocha?" The cashier asked, punching in the order into the cash register. Maya nodded.

"Okay. That'll be $7.61," the cashier smiled. Maya pulled out her wallet and handed her some cash and got her change back.

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes," the cashier said. Then she turned around and shouted, "Josh, get started on the next order."

A Maya saw the back of a guy's head back in the kitchen. He had dark brown hair and he only though was Josh Matthews? Maya shook her head. That couldn't be. She hadn't seen Josh in forever. He already graduated from college and had moved on.

Maya sat down at a little table while she waited for her meal and scrolled through her phone. She looked at Riley's Instagram and saw her post a picture of her with her "London" best friend. Maya had seen her use this caption a few times and it made her jealous.

Maya turned off her phone when she heard her name called. She walked up to the front counter and grabbed her meal, uttering a "thank you." She got one last look at the back of the dark haired boy. Come to think of it, that couldn't be Josh. The build was all wrong. Josh Matthews wasn't muscular like this guy. Plus, this guy looked like he was too tall for Josh Matthews.

Maya quickly ate her meal and then left the small cafe. She walked on the New York City sidewalks and thought back on the time when Josh proposed to play the Long Game. But the last time Maya saw

Josh was during her senior year prom. Josh had happened to be a chaperon for that prom and he looked hot. Maya had Lucas as a date for that night...they were dates just as friends.

Maya still remembered that night like it was last night. She walked into prom with Lucas, wearing a deep-red formal and strapless dress. She looked gorgeous. As Lucas quoted, she looked like a "princess."

Maya's eyes had immediately fallen on Josh, and even though he was just a chaperon, he was wearing a very stylish suit and perfectly groomed hair. Maya almost melted in his presence.

Josh had also nearly melted in the presence of Maya and told her how gorgeous she looked. That compliment made Maya's night.

Towards the end of the night, a waltz song turned on. Maya was standing my the punch bowl, watching guys drag their dates onto the dance floor. She didn't expect Josh to walk up to her and ask her to dance. Maya didn't know if it was appropriate for him as a chaperon to ask her to dance, but she definitely didn't decline his offer. She placed her small hand in his big hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. From there they danced. The moment was perfect. Everything was perfect.

That night they had almost kissed...

Maya awoke from her memories and walked to her apartment building. He's out of my life now, she told herself. It's time to move on. It's time to end the Long Game.

################################

"So, what's with the face?" Bri asked as Maya walked in.

"I'm so confused," Maya sighed, plopping down on a high stool as Bri stood by the stove, cooking her lunch.

"About what?"

"Remember when I told you about Josh? How I...really cared for him?"

"Yeah. That guy that you haven't seen or spoke about in two years," Bri answered. "I remember."

"Well, I didn't remember him until today. And now I'm thinking about everything we used to do, the things we said to each other. Bri, I don't want to start having feelings for the guy again that I haven't seen in two years and that I have no idea where he is in the world."

"Then stop thinking about him. Think about something else."

"I can't. I've tried, and the times I've succeeded, I think about something else..."

"And what IS that something else?" Bri asked curiously.

"Last night when Lucas was saying goodbye, he...he kissed my cheek." Maya blushed.

"O-oh." Bri said. "That's...odd."

Bri's heart nearly stopped. She didn't want to say anything because Maya didn't know that Bri liked her best friend and she would never know.

"It's makes me a bit uncomfortable, but curious. Does...Lucas like me?"

"I-I don't know," Bri said. "Usually kisses on the cheeks are just friendly reminders, like, 'Hey, remember I'm always here,' or something like that."

"Yeah, maybe."

Bri nodded and smiled at Maya. "Don't worry about it. Don't over think it. It's probably nothing."

"Okay." Maya smiled back. "But now it's my turn to ask you...what's the matter?"

Bri was caught completely off-guard. "What do you mean?"

"You've been super distant and day-dreamy. You're never like this."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind. Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me, Bri. I know when something isn't right, especially with you."

"I...I don't want to say. It'll make things super hard for you...and for Riley."

"Please don't keep it in. Just let me know. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

Bri didn't answer. She flipped over her burger patty on the stove. Maya was a little concerned for her. "Bri?"

"Alright. I'll spill the beans. I've found an amazing friend over these past few years and...I may not be hers, but I know that in my heart, she is MY best friend."

Bri turned around to meet Maya's eyes. "Maya...you're MY best friend."

Maya was speechless. "Bri, I..."

"I know. I'm not your best friend and you don't want to hurt me or anything. It's fine, Maya. Maybe I'm just confused."

Bri turned back to cook her meal. Maya was still shocked, but many thoughts and memories ran through her head. Riley with her London best friend. Bri always checking up and making sure Maya was feeling well and taking care of her when she was sick. The way Bri offered to do things for Maya. How badly she often made her laugh. Bri buying Maya's dinner for her when they went out to dinner a few weeks ago. Every gesture. Everything. She did it all for Maya.

But what had Maya done for her?

"Why?" Maya asked.

"You've always made me feel like I'm...me," Bri explained. "All of my friends try to tell me to change; to be like them. But I'm not like them. I'm myself. And you're one of the I only ones to respect that and let me be me."

"I'm sure there are others who take you for who you are."

"Maybe my family. I just picked the wrong group of friends."

"Well, you picked the right roommate."

Bri smiled at Maya. "I know I did."

She went back to cooking while Maya went back into thought. How did she feel about Bri? Well, she was definitely a great friend, someone who was always there for her. She was someone who she could trust with anything. And Riley was all of the way across the world with another best friend...

"I can't make you any promises, but I think we have a friendship growing," Maya said. Bri turned around once again to look at Maya.

"Do you mean it?"

"I do. But...the best friendships grow in time. Let's just take our time and see where this goes."

Bri nodded. "I agree. Thank you, Maya."

Maya winked at her. "You're welcome, best friend."

 **So? What do you think?**

 **I know some of you probably don't like the fact that Riley and Maya aren't really best best friends anymore, but I mean, they've been living apart from each other for YEARS now. Things and feelings are bound to change.**

 **Please review! Review if you want MORE! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda busy recently, but yeah. Here is chapter 3. PLEASEESEEEEE REVIEWWWWW!**

 **REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **3.**

Maya had just walked out of her art class after working on her couple painting. She was feeling a little run down that day. Maybe it was from something she ate. But all she knew was that she was eager to get home.

Maya walked straight to her dorm after class and threw her bag down on the counter.

"Hey."

Maya turned around and saw Lucas at their stove, cooking eggs.

"Huckleberry!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but you weren't here yet. And then Bri was sick when I came in and I offered to cook her some lunch. She's in her room right now resting."

"You're so sweet, Ranger Rick."

"Well, I try."

Maya chuckled and hugged her best guy friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I have an exam tomorrow over this unit. I kind of stressing out."

"Then what are you doing here?" Maya asked. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Nah. Procrastinating is my way of motivating myself."

"Lies!" Maya shouted. "That's MY technique."

Lucas laughed. "I'm sorry for stealing your technique. But it works so well."

"I know," Maya smirked. "So um...how's Zay?"

"Zay? He's doing okay. Going through some difficulties though. He just found out that his mom has cancer."

"Oh no," Maya gasped. "How bad?"

"Stage three," Lucas sighed. Maya covered her mouth with her hand. "That's terrible. Poor Zay."

Zay had been studying at the university of Alabama. He was studying to be a psychiatrist, which Maya found odd, considering Zay's character.

"He's at home now with his mom and dad, spending as much time as he can with his mom."

"Oh, poor Zay," Maya sighed. "I wish I could do something for him."

"Send him a text or a letter or something."

"Great idea. I will."

Lucas put the eggs on a plate and grabbed a plastic fork and a napkin, placing it on a tray and finishing it up with a glass of orange juice.o.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said.

"You're so kind," Maya winked. "Now, don't leave Bri waiting."

As Lucas walked away, Maya smiled and sighed. She really enjoyed having Lucas around, but it was rare when she saw him. She sat down and thought about her love triangle days. And then a thought entered into her head. Did she actually ever like Lucas? The others said that she just "liked" him to protect Riley, but was that true? It was so long ago, but Maya thought that it was all wrong. She was sure that she just believed what the others said about her, even though it wasn't true, and she actually DID like Lucas way back then. But she chose to believe what the others said about her "fake" crush on Lucas.

But of course, Maya didn't like him now. That was so long ago and she couldn't even imagine the two of them together. It made her laugh just thinking about it. They would make a TERRIBLE couple. They would be sure to fight all of the time and they would not enjoy each other. They were great as friends and Maya wouldn't ever want to change that.

"So, Maya, what class do you have next?"

"Math," Maya groaned. Lucas pouted which made her giggle lightly.

"What about you?"

"Zoology."

"Required to take that o be a veterinarian?" Maya asked.

"What do you think?" Lucas smirked. Maya shrugged.

"I thought you'd need to take chemistry for that class," Maya said sarcastically.

"You're right, sorry," he played along. Maya laughed.

"What time is your class?" She asked.

"At 3:55 I believe."

"Me too!" Maya exclaimed. "We could walk together."

"That'd be fun." Lucas nodded. "Let's do that, then."

"Cool." Maya stood up from the counter barstool. "Well, I'm hungry and I want some food."

"Wanna go out? I'll pay."

"Sure," Maya responded. "Let me go change into something more comfortable first. I didn't dress right for this warm weather."

"The pollen has been kinda bad recently," Lucas commented. "I didn't take my allergy meds today."

"Aw, poor Ranger Rick."

"Go get dressed." He waved her off. Maya chuckled and trotted off to her room. She opened up her closet and scammed through her clothes. She has a few cute things to wear. She eyed a light pearly-blue spaghetti strap tank top and pulled that off of the hanger. She grabbed some lacy white shorts and put it on her bed along with her top and white sandals. Maya threw off her pair of converse and pulled down her skinny jeans and threw off her shirt. She also grabbed a strapless bra and put that on before putting on the tank top and the rest of her outfit.

Maya looked into her mirror. She had on some mascara and light eyeshadow, but adding on some eyeliner wouldn't hurt. So she grabbed her eye liner and put some on, drawing on a little wing as the end of each eye.

When she walked out of her room, Lucas was a little stunned by her appearance, but didn't comment on anything. All he said was, "Well, let's go."

##################################

"...so that's where studying to become a veterinarian becomes difficult."

"Dang," Maya said. "Poor Huckleberry."

Lucas smirked. "And I bet that you're failing math."

"You just read my mind," Maya replied.

"It's like a sixth sense of mine. I know that Maya Hunter can never reach an A with her grade."

"Except for in art." Maya pointed a finger at Lucas.

"Except for in art," he repeated.

"I need Zay to record that song for me."

"Which one?" Lucas asked.

"The one that goes like: D, D, D, D, D...D, F."

Lucas started bursting out laughing. "What was that?"

"It's called the grade song. It was one of the first things I've ever heard Zay say."

"That's right! That was when Zay came to New York and started telling everyone I had a past."

Maya licked and pursed her lips. It was quite obvious what she was going to ask next. "What...happened? In your past?"

Lucas shook his head. "It's in the past. I've turned over a new leaf. It doesn't matter."

Maya nodded. "Okay."

After a few awkward moments of silence, Lucas stood up from his chair.

"Well, I have to go to the restroom. Hopefully our food will be out by then."

"Yeah." Maya nodded. She watched as he walked away and realized that he was wearing cowboy boots. Maya smirked and new that when he came back, she'd have something to tease him about.

Maya looked away when Lucas disappeared, but what she saw next would be the last thing she'd ever expect to see.

"Maya? Maya Hunter?"

Maya's heart stopped. Her breath left her lungs and she felt as if she was going to pass out.

"It's me. Josh Matthews."

Still Maya didn't speak.

"Riley's uncle?"

"I-I...I know who you are," she stuttered. All of the memories of the prom came rushing back into her head, which made her dizzy and gasp.

"Maya?"

The young woman panted and ran out of her booth, racing out of the restaurant as quickly as she could with her fast beating heart.

Once Maya was on the sidewalks, running a little slower, she realized she left her phone and purse there. But she couldn't turn back. She couldn't see Josh's face. The thought of him made it hard to breathe, but seeing him took her breath away.

Maya was going to call Bri, but then she once again realized that her phone was back in the restaurant. Plus, Bri wasn't feeling well and she didn't want to make her come pick her up.

She suddenly felt really bad for leaving Lucas like that without him knowing. When he came out of the bathroom, she would be gone. But Maya knew he'd understand if she told him what happened.

Maya slowed down to a quick paced walk, catching up on her breath. Her heart still raced and her mouth was dry. She was supposed to be in class within an hour, so walking back to her dorm wouldn't make sense. She might as well yay walk to her school. So Maya began to walk in that direction.

############################

"Maya? Bri?"

Maya heard then continuous knocking on her door. It was definitely Lucas. She got off of her butt and answered the door.

"Hi, Lucas."

"Maya, what happened?" Lucas asked, pushing himself through the doorway and into the apartment.

"Lucas, I'm...so sorry. I can explain."

"I know there must be an explanation, because we were having such a good time and I know you wouldn't leave me like that."

"I..." Maya walked over to her sofa and plopped down on it. Lucas set himself beside her.

"Remember our senior year prom?" Maya wondered.

"Of course. That was a really fun night," Lucas responded.

"Remember how I ditched you for Josh Matthews? How I danced the last dance with him?"

Lucas smiled. "I remember. You looked so happy."

"Well," Maya sighed. "I had just ditched you again, but not for the same reason."

She was silent. Lucas was silent. He looked at her, waiting for Maya to finish her sentence. But she just stared at her feet.

"Maya?"

Maya looked up with tears welling in her eyes.

"I saw him, Lucas."

"You saw him? Saw...who?"

Maya sniffed.

"Josh. He...he came up to me while you were in the bathroom and...I don't know what came over me, but I had to run away. I had to run away from that place. I had to run away from him."

"You left these behind, then." Lucas handed Maya her purse and phone.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking her items.

"I thought that I saw Josh there," Lucas said. "I do gotta say, he did grow pretty hot these past few years."

Maya punched him in the arm. "Not as hot as you."

"Was that a compliment?" Lucas smirked.

"Yes it was, Ranger Rick."

Lucas smiled and placed his hand on her knee.

"It's gonna be okay, Maya. Sure, he caught you off guard and it's not like he's a bad guy or anything. But if he does upset you or if he hurts you or anything, remember that you have your big cowboy here-with horse strength-to protect you."

Maya began to laugh lightly.

"I kind of hope I won't see him again."

"We both know that won't happen. I have a feeling that you'll see him here really soon."

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was some knocking on the door. Maya's heart raced.

"Lucas, I'm scared," she said like a little child. Lucas held out his hand and Maya took it. Together, they both made their way towards the door. Maya took a deep breath and looked at her best guy friend. He gave her an encouraging smile. Maya breathed out her deep breath and opened the door.

Right in front of her stood the last young man she'd ever think she'd see.

"Farkle time?"

 **So...? Cliffhanger?**

 **I know. I'm famous for those.**

 **Stick around to see more of...you-know-who.**

 **Things are only gonna get WAAAAAAY better from here.**

 **So don't forget to leave a review before exiting out of my story!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys**

 **So sorry for not updating in a while. I've been awfully busy. I will have a lot more time to write in the summer. I am working on the next chapters for you guys! I'm**

 **Really sorry!**


End file.
